


cp点题系列之二：暗夜伤疤（17号X贝殿）

by luowuyingxue



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luowuyingxue/pseuds/luowuyingxue
Summary: 开车系列，未成年人请及时下车，未来世界的17号X贝吉塔   基友cp点题系列





	cp点题系列之二：暗夜伤疤（17号X贝殿）

进入地狱之前要放弃一切希望，这是横亘的法则，无人可以有幸逃脱的至真法典。地狱是暗色的，除了一路而来的偏偏鲜红，没有其他颜色。彼岸花成为装点地狱的唯一色彩，妖艳至极也诡异异常。没有声音没有语言无法行走也无法移动，仿佛是被灌下了蛊惑的玩偶任人摆布。意识逐渐脱离肉身，向遥远的尽头走去，没有毒地没有方向。如果就这样在毫不知情的状态下走进地狱不能锁不是意见极好的事情。比死亡更痛苦的事情，是被迫承受尊严的凋零。  
啊！！！  
意识终于回归躯体，瞬间睁开双眼，暂时性的失去焦距。  
啊！！！  
疼痛，比任何伤口都要撕心裂肺的痛苦，仿佛肉体要被声声分成两半的痛楚，灵魂也要再度被迫离开躯体的破碎。  
你终于醒了。  
好像有人在眼前说话，却看不清轮廓。  
啊！！！  
我说你终于醒了，无视别人的对话是很不礼貌的行为。  
清醒，眼前出现那张让人绝望的脸。橙红色的围巾黑色的发丝还有那双寒冷的眼眸。17号！  
哦，我高傲的王子殿下终于恢复意识了。这下子更有趣了，鲜活的生命要比昏迷不醒的傀儡有趣多了。  
你！唔…紧紧咬住牙齿，才没有叫出声来。被气环束缚在岩石上的肢体，残破不堪的衣服还有被侵犯的身躯。果然，自己只有这种程度吗！  
不要压抑自己嘛，你看你刚才叫得多美妙。压制自己的意识可一点都不可爱了呀。捏住囚徒的下颚，叫的再大一点声。更加粗暴的律动是得男人身体颤抖不止。  
啊！！！  
这样才乖嘛。  
怒目而视，似乎要将所有的怒火将面前的人烧成灰烬。  
今天，你不杀了我，迟早，我要，杀了你。  
哦，殿下还有力气说话呀。我刚才也是听你说的这样的话，想杀我，随时奉陪，不过你是否有这个能力杀我才是关键。或者是说，等你什么时候寂寞了也可以来找我的。让我好好疼爱你一番也是好的。就像是这样。  
唔！私处被用力揉捏，疼痛让耻辱的泪水冲破防御。  
住，住手！啊…  
你是在向我求饶吗？高傲的殿下。你看你这里都潮湿成这个样子了，真想就这样停下来？这样的耻辱居然还能让你这里兴奋成这个样子，贝吉塔，你的身体还真是出人意料的淫荡。还是说，根本没有人能像我这样让你释放内心的压抑？  
脖颈上的气环又勒紧了一些，似乎要窒息的程度。闭紧双眼，却能感受到下体近似完美般的挺立。  
这里很少被人开发吧，还是粉红色的干净。施虐的男人将囚徒的液体涂抹在受虐者得脸颊，这样就更漂亮了。  
贝吉塔将脸扭向一边，看着残阳泣血般的退场，寒冷没有一丝的温度。他仿佛看到自己的灵魂俯视这具不堪的躯体。仿佛现在所经历的一切都与自己无关。  
17号仿佛看出了他的内心，恶毒的语言将尊严击碎。但是他不会断舌自尽，因为他要想尽一切办法报仇雪恨。无论发生了什么。他都要活下去，完成最后的战役。  
忽然想起来那个穿着橙色道服的男人，为什么，为什么这种情况下会想起他来。如果他还活着，是否有办法战胜人造人？未知数，如果他还说着，一切也都只是未知数。  
这是他的伤疤，17号今天留给他的残破，注定成为他的羞耻，成为他的伤疤。永夜！


End file.
